


Legally Bard

by pinkwhalepjs



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Legally Blonde AU, M/M, Shenanigans, Unrequited Love, boys being stupid, i have this all plotted out with the whole cast, lots of pining, magical law school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwhalepjs/pseuds/pinkwhalepjs
Summary: Fabriz Legally Blonde AU (inspired by a dykeactivities tumblr post)Fabian follows the love of his life Aelwen Abernant to magical law school to try and win her back. Along the way he meets a determined goblin graduate student with a chip on his shoulder, a half-orc physical trainer with an unspoken crush, a poor man with a yogurty aura accused of a crime he did not commit, and many more strange characters. Can Fabian finally become serious and earn the love of Aelwen (and perhaps his father)? Or is that even truly what he wants?
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwen Abernant, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Aelwen Abernant/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 43
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day on the sunny shores of Fallinel. Young elves frolicked and danced in the breeze in perfect harmony with the natural scenes surrounding them. And none was more elegant and perfect than Fabian Aramais Seacaster. The heir to Lumanelda was renowned for his good looks, dexterity, grace, and a complete lack of thoughts in his head.

However, today of all days Fabian pulled himself away from the dance. He had a mission. Today was possibly the most important day of his life. He and Aelwen Abernant, the most eligible heiress in Fallinel were to be engaged. It was truly the union of the centuries, combining two prominent Fallinese noble families and two of the most talented and beautiful elves of their generation. Truly it seemed fated to be.

“Cathilda stop fussing,” Fabian complained, though of course he meant nothing of the sort. “I mean today will arguably be the most important historical event in the history of Fallinel since the creation of Calethriel Tower in the days of old but for me it's just a day like any other. I mean what else can I do? I’ve already achieved perfection with my chiseled physique, effortlessly windswept hair, and perfectly symmetrical face.” Cathilda nodded along to Fabian’s dramatics as she had long since grown immune. Fabian peered once again into the extravagantly large mirror taking up an obnoxious amount of space on his bedroom wall and doubt began to cloud his eyes. Somehow his intentionally tousled hair today was looking unintentional and flat. “Not that I think that anyone could be less than impressed, Cathilda but don’t you think it’s possible that if anything I am looking too good right now. I mean we don’t want Aelwen to see me and think ‘Wow there’s no way I can ever measure up because he’s just too cool and good looking’ and then call the whole deal off now do we.”

Cathilda looked up at Fabian with eyes that had far too much understanding. She pushed his hair back behind his ear and told him softly, “Master Fabian you don’t have to put on a show for me. I know this means a lot to you my boy. This Aelwen’s practically all you talk about as of late.” Despite Fabian’s spluttering and denial she continued, “Listen to me now Fabian. If she’s the right one for you she wouldn’t care if you looked like the scragliest rogue of the seas.”

“Oh Cathilda don’t even say that. Is it that bad?”

“No Fabian, you’re missing the point darling..” Cathilda let out a quiet laugh. “Fabian Aramais Seacaster I have been with you since you were just a wee babe and know you as well as anyone alive. And whoever you end up with will be lucky to have the love of such a kind heart.”

“A kind heart?! Cathilda please. I’m the son of Bill Seacaster. Destined to write my name on the world with fire and blood. I mean I think I have a little more to offer than that,” Fabian laughed tinged with a slight hint of nervousness. He strode out of the room, heading boldly towards his future, or perhaps fleeing from thoughts he deemed it better to avoid. As usual, he performed a triple axel flip off the balcony as he exited his family’s home. Doors were after all for the weak and boring.  
\--  
Fabian made sure to loudly rev the Hangman’s engine as he arrived outside the restaurant where he was meant to meet Aelwen. “Sire let me just say on this most important night, I am so happy you will finally get with that girl you’ve been talking about even since she kissed you at that sick party at the Court of Stars.”

“Well first if all Hangman did she kiss me or did I kiss her, I-”

“Certainly it was her that kissed you sire. I remember it well.”

“Mmm that’s not how I remember it.”

“I physically could not lie to you sire. I am a devil and my memory is unflawed by the passing of time or personal emotion.”

“Okay well that’s enough of that. I know what.. Listen.. It doesn’t matter anyway because from here on out I’m gonna be getting my kisses in all the time so you better be ready Hangman.”

“Sire I feverently await the day when you two shall ride together and get your kisses in on my back.”

“Alright well that's actually a little gross Hangman. Chill out about it please. Just be cool for gods’ sake.” 

First Cathilda and now the Hangman too. Honestly the last thing he needed was that uncool energy rubbing off on him right now.

As Fabian entered Chez Fethethriel his surroundings made him feel at once at home. There was a particular smell that place gave off that assured Fabian no one with less than a treasure trove of 100,000 gold had ever stepped foot in this location. At once he saw, perched dramatically on a balcony overlooking the city, Aelwen Abernant, glaring off into the distance, swirling a glass of wine in her hand in a way that somehow evoked a sense of both mysterious allure and immense disdain for all those seated in her remote vicinity. 

He rushed to her side, but at once realized he needed to play it cool. Girls like a guy that’s hard to get. So he used his dextrous nature to leap up onto the balcony rail and lean against the wall on the side and also looked off distantly hoping he gave off an equally intriguing impression. However, gazing into the distance, he soon realized, meant not looking at Aelwen so he had no way of knowing if she was impressed or not. What’s a man to do? Eventually Fabian picked the lesser of two evils and chose to turn around and face Aelwen. 

Her lips were drawn tight and her eyebrows were raised. Hard to read but he figured it was probably the only way an aloof girl like Aelwen could show her deep attraction to him. After all they were nobility and had to restrain themselves in front of peasants.  
“Ah Fabian nice of you to finally join me. Or were you too busy trying to identify the words on that sign across the street? I wouldn’t think the name of our country’s capital would take that long to identify but perhaps considering its you it makes a great deal of sense.”

“Haha oh you know just taking in the view,” Fabian awkwardly laughed. He needed to make a strong comeback to get this back on track to be the perfect night he had anticipated for so long. “But of course now I see the perfect view is right in front of me.” No way she could resist that line! Fabian even tossed his hair and smoldered for extra effect. Though probably unnecessary, he might as well through it in for the woman he was destined to be with for as long as they both shall live. Well technically as long as he shall live as a half-elf but no point in squabbling over specifics.

Aelwen’s expression turned into her usual blank mask, untouchable and emotionless. Perhaps again to hide the strong emotions she must be fighting within herself. Fabian understood as he himself, as surprising as it might seem to an outsider, often tried to play down his reactions to come off as cool and unaffected.

“Fabian there’s something we need to talk about that’s been on my mind for a while now.”

There it was!

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately about the future. As the eldest daughter of the Abernant family there’s a lot of pressure on me as you know. One day I’ll be the head of the house and hold an important position in the government of Fallinel.”

Fabian burst in, “Oh yes of course. You’re going to be so perfect for that. Like I can just see you now doing some high level magic shit, telling everybody what to do. You’re already so good at that by the way. And then I’m at your side with like my unlimited hoard of gold and our six mansions or however many you want, I don’t know what the normal amount is nowadays, and I’m just like hell yeah that’s my wife out there you know.”

Aelwen sighed and gave him a withering glare, “Fabian I... Just let me finish. Anyway like my mother and father before me I plan to go to Aguefort University in Solace to study international law.”

Fabian nodded along intensely not wanting to interrupt again and make her upset but also wanting to make sure she could tell how in agreement they were about this so there would be no miscommunication. 

“And because my mother and father met and became engaged at university well they are expecting me to make a similar arrangement.”

Fabian’s nodding speed increased to the point where he feared it might have serious consequences for his neck. He would have Cathilda look at that later.  
“And as you know as a future representative of the Court of Stars and perhaps even one of its council members eventually if my father has his way I need to be serious. No more parties and messing around. They have been… incredibly clear about that.” She looked at him as if trying to tell if he understood what she was saying.

Well that didn’t sound ideal to Fabian but he supposed if he was already married to Aelwen and they could just kiss whenever then that would probably be better than parties anyway. He smiled broadly to make sure she could tell this was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make. And with the added bonus of showing off his impossibly white grin. 

She ran a hand through her hair nervously and spoke more directly than before, “Well I suppose you’re going to make me come right out and say it. I didn’t want to do it like this Fabian but of course knowing you I should have anticipated a need for basic words and direct instructions.”

He was glad that she was nervous too. And she understood him so well already. Really no need for them to talk around the subject all night, honestly he’d be fine if they cut straight to kissing. Oh wait was that what she meant? Fabian tried to casually lick his lips in a way that wouldn’t be totally obvious but wasn’t entirely not obvious.

“Fabian, you and I…”

Yes!

“We need to..”

Yes!!

“Break up.”

“Hell yes!!!” Fabian exclaimed nearly knocking over the table in the process. But then he realized what she had said.

“Wait. I. I don’t. I don’t understand. We’re. We’re supposed to get married. We’re supposed to kiss now. We’re supposed to be in l-.” He realized how vulnerable he was sounding and tried to cut himself off but the emotions were really hard to bury this time and they just kept coming.

“Oh gods Fabian don’t cry in a public restaurant. Control yourself please. I mean it’s nothing personal. It’s just that you’ve got to understand Fabian, you’re not serious. Like your big passions in life are Bloodrush and elven dancing. What, are you going to talk to an ambassador from the Baronies about pirouettes? For gods’ sake you’re a bard! I mean you have your dad’s wealth and his name, but money and power are not things I lack. In all honesty I’d prefer a man who would just know when to shut the hell up.”

Fabian tried to pull himself together but he wasn’t strong enough just like he feared and he could hear his voice give a bit as he said, “Not serious? Aelwen… I’m so serious. I seriously wanted us to get married and live happily ever after.”

“Oh my god please don’t argue. This is enough of a scene already.” And as Fabian attempted to protest her fingers moved too quickly and she teleported away in an instant.  
\-- 

Fabian lay despondent on his bed for the seventh day in a row. He had stopped doing his hair and dancing in the mornings. What was the point of being utterly beautiful if it didn’t make people love him like he thought it might. He supposed it might be bad if his father noticed him being weak like this but maybe not. After all his mother already spent all her hours either drunk or sleeping so perhaps Papa would ignore him the same way. Maybe that was what Aelwen wanted. Someone who she could love in the way his family did where they just pretended the others didn’t exist for most of the time and forgot about them. Fabian used to think maybe love was about finding the coolest person possible, kissing them, and then being happy forever but obviously his parents knew better.

Cathilda sat down on the bed beside him and patted his forehead with a damp towel. When the Hangman had driven him home slowly and he had just walked up the stairs and into beg she had tucked him in with that same knowing look. He wished she wouldn’t. Why couldn’t she pretend not to see his weakness or at least ignore it like his parents? 

“Fabian why don’t you head down to the garage today? I know you don’t want to go outside but it’s just downstairs and I think the Hangman is feeling really lonely right now so maybe you should go help him out.”

Fabian had heard the Hangman messaging him all the time since he had got back asking if he was alright and if there was anything he could possibly do. Hangman was a great motorcycle and deserved to have a cool master who never got rejected by girls and certainly not girls they had planned to marry. He supposed the least he could do was show him he was still alive.

As soon as he entered the garage the Hangman jumped on him and almost took him out.

“Sorry Master! Usually you are so dextrous and strong that it doesn't affect you. Are you doing alright?”

“No Hangman,” Fabian answered honestly. “I’m not doing good. Not doing good at all.”

“Is this because of that girl? Forget her sire! You are the incredible Fabian Seacaster. Any woman would love to be able to date you.”

“Well Aelwen wouldn’t.” Fabian snapped, regretting it immediately afterwards.  
“Well frankly master that makes no sense. You are handsome, charming, cool, great at sports and dancing, and heir to the Seacaster fortune. What more could anyone wish for?”

“Someone serious.”

“Serious? What does that mean?”

“I don’t know Hangman, but it’s what Aelwen wants. She’s leaving for Solace to attend some fancy university so that she can be a serious person with a serious job and a serious boyfriend that she seriously kisses far far away from me.”

“Wait a minute. She’s going to a university to become serious?”

“Yes Hangman. Gods I don’t need to dwell on this any longer than we already have!”

“No no wait sire. I have an idea! If Aelwen wants someone who is serious, why don’t you go to that university and show her you can be serious too?”

Fabien sighed with exasperation. “Hangman it’s not as simple as all that. I…”

Wait. What if it was as simple as all that? Maybe he had totally misread the situation. It wasn’t that Aelwen didn’t want him. It was just that he hadn’t proved himself yet. Of course! It was just like with his father. Fabian needed to prove himself, prove that he was strong enough and cool enough and good enough and he supposed serious enough and then he could finally earn their love.

This wasn’t a setback, it was an opportunity! Finally he was being given the chance to show the world that he was truly his father’s son. And then of course Aelwen would finally love him. Everything made sense now.

“Hangman you’re a genius! I just need to show her I’m serious. In fact she’s probably just waiting for me to figure it out. Ha! I solved this riddle in only a few days so maybe this magical law school will be too easy for me. When I see her on the first day of classes then she’ll see she’s getting all of this plus a brain.”

“Perfect sire! I smell our next adventure on the horizon,” the Hangman joyfully exclaimed, zooming around the garage in celebration.

\--  
“Papa really is it so crazy for me to have developed a sudden interest in magical international law?”

“Laws are for boring ugly serious people Fabian, and you my darling boy are none of those things. Besides if I’ve said it once I’ve said it a thousand times, the only law that matters is..”

“The Law of the Blade. Yes I know Papa. But in this specific case I don’t know if it necessarily applies.”

“Why now don’t be ridiculous Fabian in matters of the heart the Law of the Blade is perhaps the most powerful. Didn’t I even tell you the story of how I met your mother lad?”

“Yes yes she bested you in combat and stole your eye and your heart in a single move. I know I know Papa.”

“Well then what’s the matter? Simply go find that girl of yours challenge her to single combat and either she’ll marry you or you’ll kill her and none will dare cross you in love ever again,” his father laughed amiably.

“Papa?! I’m not about to kill the love of my life.. And even if I were to attempt such a thing well she is a very powerful spellcaster and I’m not so sure…” Fabian’s voice faded out as if the weakness he feared to present to his father could be suppressed along with his own voice. But then inspiration struck.

“Actually if you must know Papa that’s what this is actually all about. I don’t care about magic laws or whatnot for gods sake you know me better than that. The problem is actually that Aelwen Abernant has gone to this distant university and I must pursue her there! How am I supposed to fight her when she’s an ocean away in Solace? Papa you simply must send there in order to have our duel. I promise I won’t even spare a glance to their arcane tomes, it will simply be a ruse to enable our inevitable battle and reconciliation.”

“Now why didn’t you just say that in the first place my boy. What’s the point of having wealth beyond measure if not to send your son to another country to study magical law as a ruse to fight then kill or marry his intended spouse?”  
\--

Dark figures in hooded robes sat around a grand table. The Aguefort University Board of Admissions peered suspiciously at the application before them. 

“Well… it says here he’s the top dancer of the isles of Fallinel. Not sure if that is a verifiable claim or simply a self-assertion.”

“Not a traditional realm of study for an Aguefort University applicant but we do try to… diversify.”

“I mean he’s the heir to the Seacaster fortune and the elven realm of Lumanelda. Those are not to be scoffed at and would certainly mean he would fit in with the type of student we aim to attract at this institution.”

“Vice President Faeth what are your impressions of this individual?”

A man with a quavering voice and what seemed to vaguely resemble a yogurt stain on his ceremonial robes lifted his head. “Oh err, on the matter of Fabian Seacaster I must say I have some doubts about the genuineness of his desire to truly devote himself to the study of magical law and somehow… I get an ominous sense that his acceptance to this school bodes poorly for my own future.”

“Oh sod off Gilear you sad sack!” interjected President Aguefort himself, rather unnecessarily as Gilear’s voice had already started to fade away as though he had pre-anticipated his own dismissal.

“I rather like this boy. He seems… interesting.”  
\--

Fabian was deep in contemplation, imagining the many ways in which he and Aelwen could possibly kiss when reunited at last when a glowing hologram suddenly manifested in front of him. An old man with deep black skin and eyes opened wide to an unnaturally intense degree rather like he had very recently taken several lines of dragon snuff stared out at him with a distinctiveness that made Fabian wonder if this was an automated message or actually a direct call and pronounced:

“You who are receiving this message are henceforth accepted as one of the lucky few who will compose the new class of students at Aguefort University Law School. I hope this year we will have relatively little murder on campus so please try to keep those homicidal urges to a minimum everyone. I mean we do study the law here so breaking it is par for the course but really the best crimes should never go to court or so I always say.” Aggressive coughing off screen disrupts the rant. “Oh yes yes anyway glad to have you. Always remember the most powerful law of all is the law of time! This has been a message from Arthur Aguefort. Or maybe his desk.” 

However, all but the first sentence went unheard by Fabian as he went hurtling down the hallway. 

“Hangman we’re going to Solace!”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun bore down intensely as it always seemed to on the very first day of classes at Augefort University. Perhaps some would consider it a sign of Sol’s favor, but for Riz Gukgak it was just another annoyance of many he had already experienced today. He had been up all night as usual going over and over again the clues for the latest case he was assisting. And despite his exhaustion he had to sign in hordes of law school freshmen who all seemed to want to have extended conversations with him in which they not-so subtly mentioned their laundry list of accomplishments and accolades. He tried to bring his attention back to the girl currently in front of him wearing an unusual amount of tie-dye.

“..And that’s how I spent my whole summer break building homes in the Swamps of Ruin. Honestly I think there’s a lot of potential there. Mark my words years from now it’s going to be the hottest real estate around. Everyone’s going to want to move to Swamp Venice and you’re gonna be like oh yeah I met this girl and she totally called it. Yeah…”

Jumping on the opportunity of the break in her story Riz hurriedly interjected, “So you are Kristen Applebees yes? I really just need to confirm that. I don’t need to know anything else except your confirmation of that information.”

“What, oh yeah, for sure. Did I not say so? Haha my bad dude.”

“Great. Here’s your schedule for this semester. Don’t hesitate to ask me any questions you might have about your classes! I’m always around.” That was true actually. Riz loved talking about law and genuinely did want to help underclassmen out. He himself knew from experience how tough it could be.

A commotion seemed to have started brewing in the pack of students near the check-in area and from the crowd a man burst forth. Tall, dark, and absolutely ridiculously handsome, the man bedecked in full privateer regalia strode up and put his hand on Riz’s desk.

“Hi. I’m Fabian Aramais Seacaster, son of Bill Seacaster. I’m looking for Aelwen Abernant. You, little goblin man, do you know where she is?”

Riz picked his jaw back off the floor and took a deep breath. Gods couldn’t he just be cool for once. This guy was a freshman for crying out loud. A freshman with piercing brown eyes and a six-pack so prominent that it was somehow visible through his shirt.

“Here just a second.. Um let me get your schedule for you. Here it is. I see you have seminar with Professor Whitclaw. He can be tough but you should be fine as long as you do the reading.”

“Whatever. Where can I find Aelwen?”

“Oh um I think I remember her from earlier.” A distinctive memory of a blonde woman who had said nothing to him except her name but had somehow managed to make him feel a chill at the core of his soul with a single look popped into his head. “In fact I believe she also had Whitclaw’s seminar so hopefully you’ll run into her there.”

Riz’s mouth moved faster than his brain and he blurted out, “Actually you’re one of the last to arrive and so classes are going to start like any minute now. If you want I could like show you over to the classroom. I’m a TA for Whitclaw right now, since I’m currently working as an Assistant at his law firm.” Shut the hell up Riz, he does not care. Oh my gods why am I always like this. 

“Oh cool. Perfect. Yeah just lead the way my man.” 

Riz jumped up and started making a beeline for the class. Oh shit that had definitely been way too eager right. He tried to glance over at Fabian from the corner of his eye.

Fabian was running his hands through his hair making his deltoids flex and Riz averted his eyes again. “Got to make a good impression. What do you think? Am I looking good right now?”

If Riz hadn’t been so deeply unprepared to cope with that particular question he would have noticed the slight nervousness in Fabian’s voice. 

“Oh! Um god.. Yes. I mean like in a totally like platonic, not weird way. But like yes. Definitely yes.” Riz was sweating bullets. Gods the sun was really intense today huh.

Luckily Fabian was already distracted by something else and didn’t seem to notice.

He slowed his pace and purposefully walked toward some students chatting near the doorway. He knocked into one and as she looked up with blue eyes shining with fury that could stop a man’s heart dead, her anger suddenly morphed into shock.

“Oh Aelwen! What a coincidence. I totally forgot you go here.”

“Fabian?!... What are you doing here?” She lowered her voice and dragged him away from her group of friends so as to not draw attention.

“Um I go here now.”

“You got into Aguefort? Law school?”

“What like it's hard?”

Just then the doors opened and students started pouring into the classroom. “Listen Fabian we need to talk about this, I thought I made it very clear-”

“Oh sure yeah. We should totally catch up after class.” Fabian took a seat near the window but unfortunately Aelwen moved past him to sit near some of the people he had seen her talking to earlier.

Fabian stretched out in his seat in a way that purposely showed off his rippling back muscles and exposed a bit of his torso. Aelwen seemed unaffected but the same could not be said for the rest of the class. Riz, in the front, wondered if this was some personal hell created for him specifically for some unknown wrong he had committed in his past. 

Riz coughed nervously and spoke to the class. “Okay everyone take your seats. You know three years ago I was sitting in your seat and had heard all of the same rumors I’m sure you’ve heard. Whitclaw is ruthless. He eats the brains of bad students. He can see into your mind and expose your deepest flaw. Only some of these are true.” He laughed to show the students he was joking but only a couple joined him. Great start to the semester.

“Well anyway you-”

“Have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and WILL be held against you,” boomed a deep almost malevolent voice as a tall man with tentacles protruding from his face and a dark expression stormed into the room.

“Ah yes. Professor James Whitclaw everyone.” And Riz quickly scurried to get out of the way and take his seat at the back of the room.

Professor Whitclaw strode around the front of the room, menace seemingly seeping out of his pores. “The realm of laws and politics bears a striking resemblance to the natural world. In the sea, animals that possess the power and the knowledge and capability of utilizing that power to achieve their own ends reigns supreme. So following this model to study law with any real ambition you must be a shark. Or,” he laughed, “a squid. For in my case to sense that weakness, smell the blood in the water is not enough. I wish to stare into the eyes of my prey and see the light dim from their eyes.” 

“So when I look around this room I should expect to see the eyes of bloodthirsty killers, remorseless and hungry. But, of course, sadly for me, this is never the case. Most of you here are no sharks at all, just prey, belly up, waiting to be eaten.”

He glanced down at the class roster in his hands. “Kristen Applebees… where are you?”

A familiar tie-dyed figure raised her hand. “Here. What’s up?” She threw up finger guns which caused a ripple of emotions to flash violently over Whitclaw’s face.

He coughed and recovered quickly, returning to his usual scowl. “Alright Ms. Applebees… hypothetical question. Say you are offered a tremendous sum in exchange for defending an elite Tabaxi assassin of the Nightmare King who missed her chosen target and instead murdered several innocent children and their adorable pets. Would you be the right lawyer for this case?”

“Mmm sure I guess. Sure seems like this chick’s a little fucked up but you know in a way haven’t we all strayed from god’s light? When we die what’s really going to be waiting for us at the end? Does it even matter? Actually you know what I’m changing my answer. I won’t take the case. There’s no point. We are all guilty in the judgement of the court of Sol.”

“Wrong! Wrong and… very strange. There is no room for morality in a court of law. Only the weak and foolish would turn down such a lucrative opportunity. And watch yourself Ms. Applebees. In law and in life there are predators waiting to identify those they should strike next. Your career or even your life could be on the line when you let others see how your emotions make you weak.”

“Anyway what’s my point? I run a billion dollar law firm and hire four new interns every year. From this class I will select the four who I believe are truly out for blood and those four will have a guaranteed career anywhere in Spire.” Students across the room straightened their backs and sharpened their eyes, drawn by the offering of power and prestige. “So let the games begin. Do what it takes to climb your way to the top of the pack by any means necessary. I have no time for layabouts and cowards.”

“Now would anyone like to summarize the case of Kalvaxis v. Augefort in today’s assigned reading?”

Hands shot up all over the room and he picked at random.

“I would like to answer the assassin question. First of all: assassin for the Nightmare King? Extremely cool. Secondly: How do we know those kids were innocent huh? Most of the kids I’ve met were honestly very killable.”

A chill fell over the room. Riz tried to somehow mentally project to Fabian to stop him. God he wished he was a magic user.

“I do not care a whit for your opinions or your fancies boy. I asked you.. about the reading.” 

“Okay well honestly who even assigns reading on the first day of class. I mean come on,” Fabian scoffed with a laugh but the room grew colder still. A shiver went up Riz’s spine as Whitclaw darkly narrowed his brow with some kind of recognition dawning in his eyes.

“And what would your name happen to be hmmm?” He looked at his roster and when he raised his eyes Riz saw within them a fury he had never before witnessed even after spending years working for the man and being subject to his many fits of temper. “Let me guess. Fabian. Aramais. Seacaster.” the last word spit out as though it was repugnant to him to even speak the word aloud.

“Oh I know all about you. You’re a spoiled little rich boy that’s never done a thing for himself. You think your father’s name will make anyone smile and simper and let you do whatever you please. Well you’re in for a rude awakening boy. The world will chew you up and spit you out like the garbage you are. And I am no different.” With each word he seemed to loom ever larger and Fabian shrank back into his chair. The room was dead silent as no one dared to possibly bring themselves into the line of fire of Whitclaw’s infamous wrath.

He broke his verbal assault to check the roster yet again. “Mr. Ragh Barkrock.” The muscular half-orc man seated next to Aelwen Abernant raised his hand. 

“I’ll give you a new hypothetical situation. Let’s say you teach a class at Augefort Law School. You ask for the best of the best and take pride in tolerating only the most high caliber of students. Now say a student comes in without even doing the reading and even further has the nerve to claim it unnecessary. What should you do?”

Ragh hesitated, eyes darting to Fabian and back to Whitclaw. With his keen eyes, Riz noticed Aelwen elbow him sharply beneath the desks. “I would.. I would kick him out sir! No tolerance for weakness just like you said.”

A sickening smile curled underneath coiled tentacles. “Well you’ve heard your classmate. In the sea the law of beasts prevails and you have just been killed. Grab your things and go.”

Fabian was frozen, eyes wide. “Did I stutter boy? Are you upset? Is this unfair? Better run home and tell your daddy all about it.” As Fabian somehow shrunken and taking up so much less space that he had seemed to only minutes ago quietly fled the room, Whitclaw turned to the rest. 

“Listen to me little guppies because I may be the only one out there who’s going to give you the gift of the hard honest truth. There’s nothing fair in life or in school and you’ll be prey all your life unless you finally learn to wise up and become a predator.”  
\--  
Riz snuck his way out of the classroom to follow Fabian. Whitclaw always liked to start the year with fear and awe but not to this extent from what he could remember. He found him staring glassily out into the wide blue sky, probably wishing he had never left home.

Riz awkwardly sidled up to join him. “Listen I know you’re thinking your law career is over right now and you’re freaking out but that’s just how Whitclaw is. Even I got thrown out of class a few times.” He laughed a little to try and lighten the situation.

“Law career?” he scoffed. “That is the least of my problems right now. Do you think Aelwen was paying attention back there? How on earth am I supposed to look serious when the professor loses his shit because I said I’d kill a few kids?”

Riz laughed nervously now finding himself on the receiving end of Fabian’s full intent gaze. “Um don’t worry just come back next class with all the reading done and I’m sure he’ll have already forgotten about this and move on to his next victim.”

The rest of the students started wandering out of the classroom talking about the syllabus and their dreams of landing the internship. Fabian saw Ragh’s hulking form emerge from the doorway and made a beeline for him. 

“Hey what the fuck man! Whatever happened to the bro code? That was so not cool in there dude. Seriously messed up. All I’m trying to do is get my girl and you’re killing me man, you’re killing me.”

“Oh uh… sor-. Uh fuck you dude! Fuck you! You’re… bad at.. law so… eat it.”

“Oh wow great insult. Seems kind of hypocritical of you to be insulting anybody else’s intelligence here.”

Both men pulled their fists back ready to go to blows but then Aelwen appeared between them. “Ragh please. You swore to me to cease all your idiocy. How are we going to get Whitclaw’s internship if even this man with no brain cells can provoke you into a fight.”

“Uh Aelwen how do you know this guy?”

“Don’t talk to my girlfriend you freak!”

“Wha- Wai- Girlfriend?!”

Aelwen at least had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. “Listen Fabian I’ve got a group of friends here that go way back. You know my family and the Everpetals have summer homes right next to each other in Seawatch and anyway let’s just say there are certain people that I intend to associate with from now on.”

A short sweet looking girl with glossy brown hair and a permanent smile plastered on her face accompanied by a tall blonde athletic man approached.

“Um Aelwen is this guy bothering you?” Her eyes flashed with a brief flash of deep and vengeful malice. 

“No no he’s not Penelope. He was just leaving. Come on Ragh, let’s go back to my place.”

Her place!? This could not be happening! Fabian watched as his hopes slipped away as the four figures diminished in the distance. His mind was reeling. What on earth did that guy have that he didn’t? Two famous pirate fathers? The ability to perfectly leap onto tables every time? No. Remembering Ragh’s appearance Fabian came to the conclusion that the one area he came up short in comparison to Ragh was his bulk. In his humble opinion, lean musculature and flashy acrobatics were far superior to plain bulk but if that was Aelwen’s type hey who was he to judge. 

He messaged the Hangman to meet him at the gates. “Quick Hangman. It’s an emergency. I need to hit the gym.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ragh is vivian. i swear it makes sense. have faith. finally riz has arrived and the yearning has begun. more bad kids coming soon. next chapter will be gorgug i promise. would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian strode up to the front desk of the gym and slammed his hand down on the countertop.

“Give me your finest trainer immediately! I need to be bulked out as hell by yesterday, you hear me. I need to be absolutely shredded.”

The earth genasi in front of him raised an eyebrow. “Sir I don’t think you fundamentally understand how muscles work but if you are willing to pay for a membership I would be happy to set you up right away with whoever is available.”

“Great!” A gym membership, how much could that cost? 50 gold? He put that amount on the table. “Keep the change. I don’t like keeping track of loose silvers.”

“Oh! Thank you for your generous contribution.” The rocky man looked quickly across the floor. 

“Gorgug!” he bellowed, his voice reverberating through the room like a seismic event “Get over here boy!”

A half-orc man easily clearing 6 foot yet somehow diminutive seeming in stature shuffled over from a nearby machine he had been cleaning.

“Yes sir Porter sir.” He turned to Fabian with a wide friendly tusk-filled smile. “Happy to meet you. I’m Gorgug Thistlespring and I’ll try my best to make a work-out plan for you to suit your personal goals and current needs.”

“Try your best?” Fabian turned to Porter. “Is this your best trainer? There’s no like special first class trainer for VIP members?”

Porter looked Gorgug up and down and with what seemed to Fabian like a pained expression said “He has… potential.”

Gorgug looked positively elated to hear this. Fabian sighed. Well this is what he got for using a facility obviously meant for the general public. Beggars could not be choosers indeed.

Of course to add insult to injury Gorgug also turned out to be one of those chatty trainers. While he was running Fabian through some basic tests to measure his current fitness (peak physical condition Fabian knew), Gorgug started asking him personal questions about his reasons for joining the gym.

“How hard is this to understand? I need thighs the size of tree trunks as soon as physically possible and biceps to match.”

“Well people’s bodies develop muscle differently and I don’t think you need to be doing more than you already are if I may so… Fabian. Can I call you that?” Without waiting for a response Gorgug continued. “You may think this is a strange thing to say but most guys come in here actually wanting to look like you. Is there a specific reason for this sudden commitment to bodybuilding?”

Fabian felt the frustrations of the day sweep over him and began to vent uncontrollably. “Well you see I’m Fabian Aramais Seacaster and I came all the way out here to go to Aguefort Law School.”

Gorgug nodded along. “That’s a good school.”

“Anyways I really came in order to be reunited with my one true love, Aelwen Abernant, but now she’s… she’s…” The words stuck in his throat too horrible to vocalize. “She’s dating some evil meathead!”

Gorgug looked genuinely taken aback by this. As he should be. “Huh. What does he have that you don’t have? Size ten feet?”

“Hey now wait a minute! Wait a min- shut the hell up. You just- shut the hell up. I have perfectly average size feet for an adult male you hear me. Perfectly average!”

“Oh no sorry I wasn’t trying to insult you. I’m just surprised because well you seem like the kind of guy who has no problems getting girls or whatever. I thought guys like you would never get dumped.”

“Well that makes two of us. But no, Aelwen wants someone ‘serious.’”

“What does that mean?”

“Well I thought it just meant someone who goes to this fancy law school but apparently it means a mean bodybuilder with a frankly abominable haircut. That’s what Aelwen wants and that’s why I need you to make me double my muscle mass pronto.”

“Whoa whoa wait a second here Fabian. It sure seems like you really like this girl but you don’t need to change yourself to get her to like you. I mean gods know one can never truly know what lies in the heart of another but I suspect that if this Aelwen is dating someone else it's probably not because of a fault she found in your appearance. I mean you look like someone who would be captain of the Bloodrush team.”

“I was! How could you possibly know that? You are much more insightful that I previously imagined Gorgug.”

“Haha people say that a lot.” Gorgug seemed to withdraw a little into himself as he spoke. “You know as someone with experience having more muscle mass doesn’t translate to being cool or other people liking you better. I mean honestly it's just always caused me to stand out. I’m actually adopted and my parents are gnomes so you can imagine I stood out from the crowd in my hometown. And in fact I really shouldn’t be giving you any advice about dating because well I’ve barely even spoken to a girl that’s not my mom. But like you’re like naturally cool and confident so I’m sure that no matter what happens things will probably turn out well for you. Aelwen will come around eventually.”

“Gorgug you are so right! What am I doing doubting myself? I’m Fabian Aramais Seacaster and the world is my oyster. Aelwen will realize her mistake and come running back to me. It’s only a matter of time.”

Just then Fabian caught wind of a loud conversation happening near the treadmills along the opposite wall.

“Dude I need you to get serious right now. We need to all meet up tonight and you know who is going to be there so just show up and keep your mouth shut. This is so important to me and Penelope my man you don’t even know so you absolutely cannot fuck it up.”

Fabian looked over and despite his usually terrible perception immediately identified two men that had just hours before become his archenemies. Ragh, bane of his life, seemed to not absorb any of the vitriol being thrown his way, instead focusing in on only some specific words.

“Oh haha… your man. Like absolutely I am. Your man I mean. I mean I’m here for you Dayne. Down for anything you need me to do. Like absolutely. I got you. My dude. My man.”

The tall blonde beside him only seemed to get more annoyed. “Alright. Fine then. No need to be weird about it. Just when you guys meet us outside of Augefort’s office tonight let Aelwen do all the talking. You’re strong and you’re loyal which are two assets we really need right now which is why I let you in on this, but something even more valuable is knowing your place. Do you get me?”

Despite being one of the physically largest beings Fabian had ever encountered, Ragh seemed to somehow deflate as he followed Dayne out of the gym, trailing obediently behind him. Fabian started to feel pity for him before he remembered how he knew Ragh in the first place and felt it replaced with righteous satisfaction. Haha! He should feel bad. This is what happens to those who get in the way of the path of true love!

Gorgug beside him muttered, “Oh yeah those two. You know in my personal opinion I don’t think that’s a healthy friendship if you know what I mean. I hope that Ragh guy will learn to speak up for himself. Though he is regularly extremely mean to me so maybe he should work on just all his interpersonal skills overall.”

“Gorgug you traitor! He should not work on anything. He is evil incarnate. That’s the guy I was talking about who stole Aelwen from me!”

“Now that does make sense because they did specifically mention someone named Aelwen which is not a common name but you know I never want to assume.”

“Ugh this is all going nowhere. If you don’t think changing my appearance will help me then what else am I supposed to do to win back Aelwen? I mean my father did say I should challenge her to a duel but not to say I would definitely lose or anything like that but it just seems kind of dangerous don’t you think.”

“Well from my perspective at least it seems like you are pretty nice. Like a cool guy to be around. Whereas from my experience Ragh is pretty mean and being around him often turns into a dangerous time for me. So maybe you should just go to this party they’re having tonight. I mean they did say Aelwen would be there. And then like she’ll hang out with you and realize how much better you are to hang out with than Ragh and want to get back together.”

“Gorgug you have nothing but good ideas today! Listen I probably don’t need this gym membership but I will be back for the killer advice.”

Gorgug’s smile widened and his eyes lit up. “Yeah tell me how it goes. Are we like friends now?”

“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” Fabian stuttered out though he did in fact feel a strong comradery with the green man. Gorgug seemed unaffected as he waved at Fabian as he left. “Good luck!”

“I won’t need it. I’m just going to a party. What could go wrong?”  
\--

Fabian had thought that outside of President Augefort’s office was a strange place to meet up for a party but who was he to doubt the strange practices of Solicians. As he wandered toward that part of campus, decked out in the season’s latest pirate garb, he saw in the distance what seemed to be six, or was it seven, forms through the evening mist.

He heard voices murmuring in hushed tones as there seemed to be an exchange of some item. He could just barely make out, “It’s all up to you Aelwen.”

Aha! Fabian called out “Whoa Aelwen! Funny meeting you here again. What a series of coincidences. It’s almost like fate is trying to bring us together huh,” as he jogged to catch up to the group.

There was a flurry of voices and what sounded like spells being cast and all of a sudden Fabian was face to face with Aelwen. “Hey. What’s up? Going to another party huh. When you said you weren’t going to do that thing anymore I was like no way, that doesn’t sound like the Aelwen I know. You live for that stuff. I mean if you want to do a line of dragon snuff off my chest I'm down that’s all I’m saying.” Fabian had worn a particularly low cut top in case such an occasion saw chance to arise.

He met Aelwen’s eyes and they looked manic. And not the good kind of manic that meant she was about to make out with him and maybe stab someone. Her irises burned with fury and perhaps behind that a trace of… fear? 

“Fabian what the hell are you doing here?!” Her voice cut deep like a deftly wielded blade. 

“Hey calm down Aelwen. I wasn’t stalking you or anything I promise. I just you know heard about a party going down here tonight and thought it could be like how we were back in Fallinel together. You know, wasn't everything better back in the old days?”

The vaguest wave of wistfulness washed over Aelwen’s face and Fabian lept to grab the opportunity. “I mean I know you want to get your magical law degree and serve on the Court of Stars and all that but I mean weren’t you happier before you had all of this pressure on your back. Like I know it’s what your parents want for you-”

Something closed off in Aelwen and the anger returned tenfold. This time it was a cold and calm burn of hatred simmering in her voice. “Fabian listen to me carefully because this is the last time I will say this. You know nothing about me or my life or my goals, and especially not my parents. Did you think that coming out to Augefort would impress me? How dumb are you? I know they give places here to kids with hordes of money from their parents. How much did your dad shell out for this little ill-conceived misadventure huh? You don’t belong here Fabian and you never will. Go run back home and do a little dance or something okay. The people I associate with now will be kings and queens, people that will write their names upon the world and enact their will on the people living here. People like you will be forgotten.”  
Fabian felt as though he were barely there at all, just a shadow of a man, the insults firing directly into his heart and leaving him shattered. He ran away or maybe he wasn’t moving at all. That sounded right for him. Always stuck doing nothing of substance, at best an imitation of other actually important people around him. At some point he sat down on a bench and stared up into the night sky. It was shrouded with smog unlike the beautiful skies of Lumanelda and seemed to reflect the haziness and lack of clarity he felt in his own life currently. 

“Um.. are you okay?”

Fabian glanced out of his stupor to see a familiar face of the goblin man who had helped his find Aelwen that morning. It seemed almost like a lifetime ago now.

“No,” he replied. “Nope, no, no.”

The man, Riz he thought he recalled, laughed nervously but sat down next to him. “Usually I don’t see other people out here so late. I always keep working on my caseload til at least 2 in the morning but other people want to ‘sleep’.” He made air quotes around the word as if finding the concept itself absurd. “But you know honestly I tend to stay up for another hour or so rethinking all the work I just did and like thinking of all the ways it could possibly be wrong and what the repercussions of that could possibly be until I pass out so like I’ve got plenty of time on my hands if you want to you know… talk about it.”

Well his life was falling apart already so Fabian supposed he might as well expose his many failings to Riz. As he reexplained his whole situation and how he had reached this tragic point in his life, Riz’s eyes seemed to grow wider and wider. That was sensible he supposed. It was probably truly shocking how stupid he was.

“You… came all the way to another country to follow a woman. Going to Aguefort Law School was just a part of your plan to get her back?!” His jaw was on the verge of falling off. “I mean that’s totally crazy but also… totally impressive.”

Huh? Fabian lifted his head and looked up at Riz who was now standing and nearly hopping around with excited energy. “I mean most people even if they want something really bad will kind of give up on it if it seems impossible or even really hard to do, but you… you have some spark within you, an enormous well of optimism that makes you chase after what you want no matter what gets in your way. I mean that’s incredible. And you shouldn’t be ashamed of being a bard. Dancing is no joke, and if you were top of your class back in Fallinel that’s nothing to scoff at, that’s impressive. Sometimes I think bard work is much more valuable than what I do as an investigator actually. I mean you bring joy into the world and create beautiful things. At Whitclaw’s firm… well let’s just say sometimes I struggle to feel like I’m on the side of justice.”

“First of all what you just said makes no sense to me. I mean I’m not exactly an expert here but you seem extremely smart. And you’re one of the people in the world that does important things, you know things that matter and change people’s lives.” 

Riz looked a bit sad. “Sometimes those changes aren’t always for the better though.”

“Well then why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Become a lawyer.”

“Well that’s kind of a long story.”

“Hey you listened to me ramble about my dumbass life choices for the past half hour or so I’m sure I can bear to hear your story.”

Riz smiled. “You know Fabian when I first met you I was really intimidated by you but actually you seem like an incredibly nice person.” Fabian felt like an adrenaline rush hit him. He could feel his heart start to run like he was moving a mile a minute and the tips of his ears started to burn. He was glad it was dark. God only a loser would be so happy about some random guy calling them nice. He wasn’t even supposed to be nice. He was supposed to be bold and daring and tough.

He tuned back in to listen to Riz. “I grew up in Elmville on the wrong side of the tracks. My dad died when I was little so it was just my mom and me trying to make ends meet. My parents came here from the Mountains of Chaos hoping for a better life for me so I knew I couldn’t let them down. Actually they both were cops, so I wanted to continue that legacy and also be someone who fought for justice. Plus I want to fight the xenophobia here in Solace and show the world that goblins are smart and brave and good. Actually it sounds crazy but my dream is to one day be the first goblin Supreme Court Justice. Anyway by some miracle I got into Aguefort and I worked two jobs in addition to class to make it work. At some point I got used to not sleeping and then I guess it became a habit. You know when you grow up poor no matter how much you make you always feel like you’re living on the edge, one mistake away from losing everything.”

Fabian listened and with each new statement grew more and more shocked. “Wow! I can’t believe- Wow. Like hearing that I feel so sorry for how much I was complaining about my life. Like speaking of someone who stops at nothing to get what they want.. I mean that’s you. You’re the incredible one. Like I seriously can’t imagine. How did you do it?”

“I just work all the time. That’s kind of my thing. Never really went to parties, never really got invited anyway. I mean hey that’s the one good thing about not making friends, more time to work. And I mean maybe it's not like super fun but I know it’ll all be worth it when I win my first lucrative trial then I can buy my mom a big house right in the center of town and buy my dad a massive gravemarker so that everyone knows how hard he worked and I’ll save enough money that my children will never have to worry about anything.”

“Wow that’s so noble.”

“I don’t think so. It’s just what I feel like I have to do. I mean I’ve been given this enormous opportunity and so how could I not give everything I have to make the most of it.”

“Wow. I feel like I finally understand what people mean when they say someone is serious. You’re serious Riz.”

“I mean you could be too Fabian. I know your first day didn’t go… the best it could have but you are not dumb. From what you’ve told me it sounds like you are kind and creative and maybe most importantly really determined when you set your sights on a goal. I know you originally came here just for Aelwen but I mean going to Aguefort is an incredible opportunity. If you’re feeling lost in life I mean you could follow this path and well… become a lawyer.”

Fabian was about to laugh. He was sure everyone back home would too if they heard such a thing but I saw the genuineness in Riz’s expression and stopped himself. When had anyone ever looked at him and saw him for the mess that he was and still believed in him?

“I mean I guess I could try but I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Well I could… tutor you I guess.” Riz seemed to be making a strange face but Fabian, now resentful of their dark surroundings, couldn’t make it out.

“As could I,” replied a voice emanating from the darkness beyond. Fabian nearly flipped over the bench as he jumped and floundered around in fright. Emerging from the mist was a familiar figure, but one that he could not fathom their reason for being there.

“Adaine?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on this update. my life has been crazy in the past few weeks. this fic keeps becoming longer than I imagined as the plot thickens. as always would love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them sat in Fabian’s dorm room, or rather Fabian lounged on the bed while Riz stood awkwardly frozen near the doorway and Adaine sat with what Riz would call far too much confidence than the current situation should allow at Fabian’s desk.

“So you followed your older sister here from Fallinel because she was acting quote unquote “suspiciously kind” when she said goodbye?! What world do both of you live in where this kind of thing merits moving to another country?”

“You wouldn't be so glib about this if you knew Aelwen like I do. Fabian can confirm that her telling me she always knew I would be a great divination wizard is more than reasonable justification to believe she is possessed or otherwise magically compromised.”

Fabian against all common sense was vigorously nodding. “Yes, yes, it all makes sense. It all adds up. Aelwen was kind to her younger sister and has no interest in me, both things that are so improbable they defy the laws of reason. Clearly Aelwen is possessed.”

The tall wizard Riz now knew to be Adaine Abernant responded “While I am unsure if my sister’s rejection of you has any part to play in this you were,” she let out a deep sigh, “the best ally I could identify for investigating this matter further so I suppose any port in a storm will do.”

“I need you to get closer to Aelwen so that you can report on her behaviors back to me. To do so you will need to be studious, focused, and very serious. Can you do that Fabian?”

Fabian felt some serious doubt as she had just recited three of the qualities he felt he possessed the least but he supposed it was far too late to back out now.

“Of course haha. Definitely no problem.”

“Perfect. I mean based on the conversation I was eavesdropping on this should require very little change of plans. In fact you both will hardly even notice I’m here.”

She stood up, grabbed Fabian by the shoulders and placed him firmly in the seat in front of his desk. “Well there’s no time like the present. Let’s get cracking on learning magical international law. There’s nothing more invigorating than a good study group all-nighter.” She cracked open her bag taking out a fresh crisp notebook, a set of regimented pens and highlighters, and a small but extraordinarily rotund and somehow soothing frog. “To help us focus,” she explained, only giving Riz more questions but he wisely decided to accept it and move on.

“So Riz, as our resident expert would you happen to have perhaps a helpful set of flashcards on essential terminology or a beginning level textbook on hand?” Despite the absurdity of the assumption, Riz, full of shame, pulled out the flashcards that he did in fact keep in his briefcase and began to drill two Fallinese defectors on courtroom etiquette because that was the way things always seemed to go in his life.  
\--

Somehow summer had turned to fall and Riz found himself as usual in the dorm room of Fabian Aramais Seacaster. Rather improbable as it seemed, he had started spending less nights pouring over and over case reports and more and more with his new, well he supposed he would call them friends. He wished he could tell his high school self that he was currently spending his days in the company of two beautiful Fallinese nobles. Even just being seen with them briefly in public had produced an ever so slight but still perceptible increase in his social status. Riz would take what he could get.

“Define malum prohibitum,” he called out to Fabian who was fidgeting and spinning in his seat.

A light came to his eyes. “An act prohibited by law!” he proudly proclaimed. “Like entering the Nightmare King’s Forest or trapping someone in a palimpsest.” Fabian had never been good at school in the past which he had covered up by simply not trying. He couldn’t feel ashamed of being wrong if he never tried to be right in the first place. But it seemed like he had been really missing out. Gods it felt so good when he knew the answer.

“What about malum in se?”

Easy! “Maul in se is an act that is evil in and of itself. Like assault or murder or the fact that I have yet to find kippers being sold anywhere in this godsforsaken town! 

Riz smiled and broke out with laughter. “Yes exactly.” Fabian took in Riz’s happy face and felt even better than usual when he got a question right. He felt his stomach tighten a bit and he had to look away. 

Adaine in the corner took note and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long semester.  
\--

But although it may have seemed an eternity for Adaine for Fabian it seemed to fly past. Leaves fell and the skies turned grey and white flakes began to fall down and make a home on top of the ground of Aguefort University. The world seemed glowing and made anew as students bustled here and there, bundled up and heading home for the holidays. 

He and Gorgug were going over the latest reading assignment. 

“The case of Mean v The Nine Hells determined…”

“That Vraz the Mean had the right to take over the realm of Gorbag the Cruel even though she had not been the intended recipient in his will because she defeated him in combat.”

“Hell yeah dude! Gold star!” The two chest bumped in solidarity. When Fabian looked up he saw Riz standing at the entrance to his building.

“Oh hey my dude. Wait a second Gorgug have you ever met Riz before? He’s the guy that’s been helping me get all smart and stuff.”

“Hey there!” Gorgug smiled and gave a friendly wave but it didn’t help Riz to not be imposed by his enormous bulk. From a goblin’s perspective Gorgug was a half-orc skyscraper.   
Trying to ignore the intimidating addition Riz summoned his courage and showed Fabian the carefully wrapped gift he had been holding behind his back. “I got you this,” he blurted out nervously. “No big deal or anything. Um Merry Solstice. I mean obviously not as good as going home for the holidays but...”

“Oh.” Fabian held up the package. He had gotten many many presents for Solstice before as every year his father piled high their home with everything Fabian could wish for and more but he realized at that moment that this was the first gift that anyone had ever given him that was hand-wrapped. The first gift that someone had given him that they had spent time and thought into and had given it to him out of no obligation except that they wanted to.

He got a little choked up but tried to play it off. Gods not in front of Gorgug too! He ripped open the paper and found within it a strange bottle.

“Shampoo and conditioner in one! So you can spend more time improving what’s inside your head instead of what’s on top of it. What do you think? A good time saver huh.”

Frankly Riz’s sense of hair care was abominable practically to the point of malum in se and Fabian didn’t need to be a oracle to foresee that the contents of this bottle would never come close to touching the precious goods framing his face but he found he didn’t have any desire within himself to toss it away. Maybe he would place it at the head of his desk, something to look at when he found himself struggling to motivate himself to keep going.

He smiled faintly. “Thank you Riz. It’s very… you.”

He looked back over at Gorgug to see the half-orc had a very peculiar expression peeled across his face. “Oh well I guess I’ll leave you two alone then. I’ll see you later at the gym Fabian.” As he walked away he gave a very pronounced and unsubtle wink.

Fabian suddenly realized his implication and blushed burning red from his ears all the way down to his chest. He vigorously shook his head at his swift departing friend and made hand symbols to try and convey how wrong Gorgug was but without alerting Riz to this embarrassing interaction. Luckily it all seemed to go over Riz’s head, literally and figuratively.

Suddenly Aelwen burst out the door “You there! Have you two seen Ragh, a half-orc barbarian about yea high?” Gorgug confusedly pointed to himself. “Gods I’m surrounded by idiots.” She looked over and recognized Fabian and made a move like she was going to dart away.

“Um hi,” Fabian interjected intelligently. “Yeah.” 

“Yes? You’ve seen him? Where?”

“Um I meant no. No, I haven’t seen him. Yeah no I haven’t seen him. That’s what I meant.”

“Great! Now that’s just perfect! We’re going to be late and I cannot afford to be late!” She stormed off into the brewing blizzard.

Riz turned to Fabian. “Fabian I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but every time you interact with Aelwen your brain turns into jello. Like I mean maybe its not my place to say but maybe if you stopped trying so hard to impress her you would actually be more successful.”

Fabian reflected on that thought and realized its validity. “Actually now that I think about it, Aelwen has always liked people better when they disagree with her.” Maybe his father’s idea of winning love through a duel wasn’t far off. To be seen as serious he would have to prove he could stand his ground.  
\--

“In the case of Kalvaxus v The Nine Hells, he was clearly within his right to be tried by an official of the Hells instead of being requisitioned for other purposes, tortuous as they may be. The Hells may be about evil but they are of course lawful.” 

“Interesting Miss Abernant, but was not the man who captured Kalvaxus technically an official by right of conquest as established in Mean v The Nine Hells?” Professor Whitclaw stalked around the room oozing harsh critiques of any who dared to speak up in the class but Aelwen stood firm and fearless before his criticism, quick with a sharp rebuttal.

“Yes but in that case Vraz had formally duelled an archdevil and dealt the killing blow. In this case Kalvaxus’s captor had not yet defeated any Prince of the Nine Hells, only managed to evade capture or punishment.” Whitclaw’s eyes brightened with an uncanny gleam. “Wonderful. Now you’re thinking like a true lawyer.”

“Excuse me!” Whitclaw snapped his body around to face down an unusual voice in his lecture, Fabian Seacaster himself. Fabian steeled himself and mustered bravery he did not know he had contained within him. 

“Yes Mr. Seacaster?” Whitclaw’s voice echoed like a somber omen.

Fabian gulped but kept going. “While the previous speaker has made an excellent point it makes me wonder what exactly the specific requirements are to ‘defeat’ an archdevil in combat. Did Vraz the Mean obtain formal written documentation of Gorbag the Cruel’s admittance of his own defeat? If we can assume Vraz deserved to inherit her position because she killed Gorbag then why can we not presume the man in question also deserves to be treated as an archdevil or even a Prince if they cannot defeat or control him?” 

Murmurs broke out across the classroom and Fabian fearfully looked up and into the eyes of Professor Whitclaw. But instead of anger there was something else there, of a man brewing with schemes. “Mr. Seacaster I believe you just won your case.”

Fabian reeled in shock. He glanced back at Aelwen to see if she was impressed but instead she seemed very downtrodden and distant. Another failed plan down the drain. But when he stood up he found Whitclaw approaching his desk. “Young Seacaster I assume you are applying for my internship. Do you have a resume?”

Fabian brightened. He had thought it a useless activity at the time but Riz did always seem to know best. He whipped out the wax sealed document and handed it over with pride. He even remembered the professional line Riz and Adaine had helped him practice. “Ah and thank you in advance for your consideration.” Maybe things were going his way after all. 

Professor Whitclaw turned to Riz as the last of the students milled out into the hallway. “Would you look at that, its even sealed with a personalized symbol.” He gestured towards Fabian’s highly decorative resume. Riz smiled. Even for something as boring and straight forwards as a resume Fabian always added his own unique flair to things.

Whitclaw chuckled lowly to himself as if responding to a joke he hadn’t bothered to share with Riz. “Three months ago I would have burned this and thrown it into the sea. But now… keep it on file.” Riz found himself desperately happy to obey this instruction. He was so glad others were finally able to see the brilliance he had known was in Fabian all along. Even a stodgy persnickety man like Whitclaw that Riz had been sure would never change his mind once he decided something. Well, he supposed, you never can tell the potential some people have within them or what they can come to mean to you. He watched through the window panes as Fabian strode through the quad with a bright sunny smile and felt his insides flip as if something within him had permanently shifted but it had happened so naturally he almost didn’t notice at all.  
\--

“Gorgug, Gorgug, just listen to me. This is definitely going to work.”

“Fabian you’re saying that and I can see in your eyes that you believe it’s true but I’m hearing you and my brain is telling me that it’s not.”

“Gorgug that’s just your fear talking. Channel that fear. Turn it into determination. You are a strong confident half-orc and you are going to walk over there and ask that man if he is your father!”

Riz and Adaine were strangely not on his side on this one. “Gorgug you can’t listen to Fabian” Adaine pleaded. “You don’t have to do this. No one should. You cannot simply walk up to someone and ask if they’re your dad.”

Fabian scoffed. “Its not just someone Adaine. There’s lots of proof. Gorgug weren’t you just telling me yesterday that this man made eye contact with you yesterday when he was moving equipment across the street?”

“Exactly!”

Adaine felt her exasperation reach new previously unexplored levels. “That is nothing! That is absolutely nothing!” She grabbed Gorgug’s face. “Gorgug I am making direct eye contact with you right now. Am I your dad?”

Gorgug’s face went on a complex journey as he reeled back. “Umm”

Fabian jumped in. “Gorgug you don’t have to answer that. You have the right to remain silent. Anyway Adaine there’s also the fact that he knew Gorgug’s name without being introduced!” He leaned back haughtily as if to call checkmate.

“Gorgug literally wears a name tag for his job! I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Oh yeah well how did he know that Gorgug was adopted by gnomes then?!”

“His last name is Thistlespring! That’s like the most common gnomish last name in Solace and Gorgug is obviously not a gnome!”

“I could have been married to a gnome” Gorgug attempted to helpfully interject.

Adaine turned to Riz. “Are you just going to sit there and let this happen?!”

“Of course he is because this is a great idea!” Fabian glanced at Riz expectantly.

Riz felt trapped under the enormous equal and opposite pressures Fabian and Adaine were exuding and began to sweat profusely. “Umm… well.. I suppose what’s the harm in asking?”

Adaine sighed profoundly. Riz was as always too easily swayed by Fabian.

“Well here goes nothing.” The four of them watched as Gorgug began to walk in what could only be described as a very suspicious manner towards the half-orc man moving sound equipment out of the building across from the gym. 

“Um excuse me.” Gorgug’s mild and soft voice seemed even more so than usual as he attempted to expel one simple but oh so important question. “Well you see. I’ve been. Growing up. Umm. Yesterday I saw you. I mean I’m green. Some people are green. You have. Tusks. What I’m trying to say is. Are you. I’m your dad!”

Gorgug bolted and fled the scene running back to the group.

“Oh my gods what the hell was that? Gorgug one of these days we have got to work on your public speaking skills.”

“Fabian I think Adaine was right. I can’t do this. This is crazy.”

“Crazy? No its not. Gorgug if you want to know if someone is your dad well my gosh you have a right to know!” If you want something done right you have to do it yourself so Fabian broke away from the group, deftly avoiding all their attempts to try and hold him back as he strode towards the man who was now very clearly staring right at all of them.

“Wow is that really a law?” Gorgug remarked.

“No it certainly is not.” Riz replied as he looked on the events unfolding with horror.

“Excuse me sir I am Mr. Thistlespring’s lawyer and I will have you know that under the common law of Solace you are required to disclose immediately if you are someone’s father.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it that you have to tell someone if you are a cop or the evidence can’t be counted against you in a court of law?” 

Somehow Fabian seemed undisturbed by this correction. “Well are you a cop?”

“No.”

“Well good then. We have no problem. Now tell us if you’re his dad.”

At this point Riz felt compelled to jump in and save things from getting any worse. “So sorry about this sir. We won’t bother you again. In fact please forget you ever spoke to or saw any of us in the first place.”

“No you’re right.” Riz could not possibly be more bewildered as the half-orc man walked over to Gorgug and said “You know this doesn’t have to turn into anything because I know you have your parents already and they seem very cool but if you want a relationship with me I am open to it.”

Gorgug smiled up at him. “That’s alright. I’m actually really happy with my family and everything. It’s just like if you see someone and you’re like whoa that could be my dad its nice to know if they are right.”

With that the man walked back into the storefront and Riz felt as though he had just experienced a dream produced from eating day old coffee right before passing out.  
“Ah so that’s the power of law.” Fabian was practically overflowing with satisfaction. “Now I see why you like this so much Riz. Like the rush from helping somebody out. I never really helped somebody before. It feels… really nice.”  
\--

“Ladies and gentlemen I need the best and the brightest!” Whitclaw burst into the lecture room. “I have recently been hired for a lucrative murder trial and so I could use some more hands on deck. On this list are the names of those of you who have cut through the ravening hordes and emerged victorious as predators on the top of the heap. As for the rest of you, welcome to the middle.”

He turned to Riz. “Gukgak I am making you co-council on the Faeth case.” He leaned in close, casting a long dark shadow. “Do a good job here and the title of associate may not be far off.” Riz gasped. This was the opportunity he had been dreaming of, that he had been slaving away for. This year with his newfound friends and with Fabian it seemed he had momentarily forgotten his dream ahead and the memories of his parents he carried on his shoulders, pushing him onwards and upwards. 

“We start tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock sharp! Be there promptly and dress appropriately. Gukgak I will hold you accountable for keeping all interns in check.”

As students stampeded to see the names listed behind him Riz nodded vigorously, eager to prove himself and take on much more responsibilities within the firm.

Fabian came rushing up to him. “Riz wow! co-council! I’m so happy for you. Which is weird because I’ve almost never been happy for anyone except myself before. But I mean you deserve it so much! You’re like the smartest best person in the world.”

Riz felt like his mind was going to evaporate. Usually things in life didn’t turn out for the best for Riz and so now that several of his deepest held desires were coming true he felt paralyzed by the unlikeliness of the whole scenario. 

The ever tie-dyed Kristen Applebees was doing a strange dance with a ribbon she must have procured from some pocket on her overalls which Riz could only guess was meant to be a celebration of being chosen for the internship or perhaps just a hallucination from his hyperventilating brain. If she really was an intern it was a strange pick to be sure but who was he to question Whitclaw who obviously knew what counted to make it in Spire.

He reoriented himself and looked back to Fabian to thank him but found that Fabian was no longer focused on him and was staring transfixed at the scene playing out at the front of the class.

“Hell yes! Aelwen look we got Whitclaw’s internship!” Ragh’s booming voice was easily identifiable, cutting through the general clamor of the room.

Aelwen’s face lit up with an emotion that was so rarely visible on her face that it was at first difficult to identify. But then Fabian realized that it was joy. “Yes. I- I’ve done it! Urr... we’ve done it.” Then the joy faded and was replaced with what some might call a serious expression.

“Well only one thing left to do.” She knelt on the ground and Fabian felt something poisonous leech into him as he saw before him a vision he had spent so long dreaming about and devoted so much of himself to pursuing play out without him. 

“Ragh Barkrock… will you… marry me?” The words came out stiff and distanced but out they were.

Something flashed in Ragh’s eyes and he seemed to glance over his shoulder, perhaps searching for someone in the crowd. But whatever he was looking for he did not seem to find and sounding strangely dark and determined he simply replied “Yes.”

The room broke out into applause with students rushing to congratulate the duo forgetting about even the internship list in their excitement. Fabian stood frozen. Rooted to the ground. 

What had he been thinking? Aelwen would watch him study and prance around pretending to be smart and be fooled by that? She was an abjuration wizard for gods sake. Her whole thing was the magic of deceit and protection of secrets. How could she fail to see right through him? He had turned his whole world upside down on a stupid foolish whim. Even worse, it had not been random. He knew if he looked hard enough he would find that he had really believed he could make something of himself. That he could be someone that Aelwen wanted and even respected. He had crossed the ocean and spent a whole year studying something he was obviously not suited to because he had thought that Aelwen was so incredible and worthwhile that if he could be loved by her then it would finally prove that he was incredible and worthwhile too. What a stupid thought. She was everything Fabian would never be. Serious and smart and important.

He wandered away from the crowd and looked down at the list on the front table and suddenly the cloud of self-debt was banished from his mind like the end of a sudden rainstorm.

Staring right back at him, promising him blue skies and clear sailing ahead, offering him a life even better than the one his hopes for had just been dashed, were the three words that were about to change his life:

‘Fabian Aramais Seacaster’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its been like a literal month since i last posted and the finale plus brennan's tweets have made this fic in some sense prophetic lol! i am so sorry about the very long delay so this chapter is extra long. hope you enjoy. please leave a comment if you do. its the only thing keeping me going as the world is falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this post and went full galaxy brain mode and started cooking up a plot that involved the whole Fantasy High cast. this might be a long fic oops. i promise y'all will see Riz and many other Bad Kids in the next chapter but this one was already getting long. please leave a comment :)


End file.
